


Honey is for bees silly bear

by TrickyWentz



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idk im not too great at tagging, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyWentz/pseuds/TrickyWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course you organised a one night stand on the wrong night. Your parents have always been a bit pushy about partners though.</p><p>(I only rated this as Teen+ because of mentions of shenanigans, but there's no smut to be found here!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey is for bees silly bear

I woke up the next morning in Brendon's arms. Wait, why was he in my bed?? He was already awake and he grinned at my sleepy face, putting down his phone.  
"Nice sex last night." He smiled, his voice deep and rough from sleep.  
I blushed. "D-dont mention it." Right. I had called him over for a one night stand, no strings attached. He had laughed down the phone before promising me a night I'd never forget.  
"Uh... D'ya want breakfast? I can make bacon if you want."  
"I'll take you up on that offer sleepy. I better get dressed." He snickered. I punched his arm and he winked at me cheekily. He got up from the bed and I allowed myself to stare unashamedly at his toned back as he gathered his crumpled clothes up from the floor.  
My phone buzzed and I lazily picked it up, reading my mothers text that she'd be over with my father.  
"SHIT!" I yelled, causing Brendon to jump and knock his head on my dresser.  
"Jesus, sleepyhead, what the fuck are you shouting for?" Brendon asked, rubbing his head.  
"My parents are coming over in an hour, and they're always moaning on about how I need to get settled, and that my job isn't paying enough and... They're always on at me about something. Of course I forgot." I groaned and facepalmed. Only I could plan a one night stand on the wrong night.  
"I'll be out of your hair by then. I don't need breakfast." Brendon smiled sympathetically at me.  
"No, no, have breakfast." I insisted, and rolled out of bed, throwing on a long shirt and some joggers from my closet. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

I ran downstairs to begin cooking some bacon. I turned on my soundsystem as the meat started to sizzle. I cracked an egg or two into a pan and hummed along to Ballad of Mona Lisa, swinging my hips in time to the beat.  
I danced around the kitchen, forgetting myself as I grabbed two cups and made coffee for the two of us and shoved a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster.  
"Post sex you is really good at dancing." Brendon's voice appeared out of nowhere. I shot him a fuck you glance before placing a coffee mug in front of him.  
"Need any help?" He asked, and I could see his smile from the corner of my eye.  
"Nope, I'm good." I stuck my tongue out at him as I went back to serving up our food. I grabbed two plates and tossed two strips of bacon onto each, before dishing out the eggs. I set a plate down in front of him, put my own plate down and grabbed my own coffee mug, sitting down next to him on another barstool.  
"So what's the actual problem with your family?" Brendon asked, grinning.  
"They expect me to have fallen in love every time they come over, which is never gonna happen."  
"Doubt it." He growled playfully.  
"Anyway, they are like, crazy about me getting with someone, so... Yeah." I shrugged.  
"Get a fake partner. I'm sure Dallon would be up for it." Brendon suggested.  
I paused, midway through a mouthful of food. I chewed and swallowed, thinking it through, before crying "Brendon, you're a genius!"  
"I know I am, you twit." Brendon shoved my shoulder.  
"But there is no way that I could convince anyone to do it on such short notice... Unless..." I looked at Brendon with puppy dog eyes, pouting.  
"What?" He grunted.  
"Will you be my fake boyfriend?" I grinned.  
"Uh... Today?" I nodded, Brendon looking at me with mild shock. "Okay, cool." He finally said.  
"Thank you so-" I was interrupted by a knock.  
"What kind of time is this?" Brendon hissed.  
"Like, 11, you moron. Could you put those in the sink, babe." I prodded his side, grinning like the Cheshire cat, before standing up and going to open the door for my parents.

"Oh, I missed you so much darling." My mum crooned.  
"Morning, kiddo." My dad chuckled.  
"Hey mum, hey dad." I smiled, hugging them tightly. "There's someone I need you to meet." I released them and moved back, bumping into something.  
Brendon's arms steadied me. "Careful, babe." He warned, tickling me slightly. I jumped, scowling at him.  
He held out his hand to my father.  
"Nice to finally meet you both. I'm Brendon." The singer greeted my parents with a grin, my dad shaking his hand firmly, a smile on his rounded face. Brendon leant around me to hug my mum.  
"You didn't tell us that you had a... Very handsome boyfriend." My mum flustered. Thanks mum. Get a crush on my 'boyfriend'.  
"That's a bit of a shock, she's always talking about you." Brendon smiled. What the fuck was he doing to my parents? I hadn't seen him this civilised since... Ever.  
"Come in." I invited my parents into the lounge, Brendon and I sitting on the two-seater couch, my parents sat directly in front of us .  
"So, how did you two meet?" My mother asked boldly.  
I looked at Brendon, smiling. "We..." I started, lost for an explanation.  
"Well, we've actually worked together on a lot of tours, so technically I was their boss for a while. They ended up quitting, as you probably know, to work for twenty øne piløts, but we stayed in contact. Once in the tour family, you never leave, so to say. One thing led to another and..." Brendon explained, without a break in dialogue. I stared at him with partially masked shock.  
"That's so sweet!" My mum cooed.  
"Of course, they deserve the sweetest story." Brendon grinned at me again.  
I laughed, my mind wandering as we chatted about their lives.

"Have you sung for him yet?" My mother asked, out of the blue, bringing me back to my senses.  
"No, not yet, mum." I muttered. I looked at my knees, stiffening up and edging away from Brendon.  
"Would you like some drinks?" Brendon offered, lightening the tension.  
"Yes please dear." My mum answered. My dad merely nodded.  
I stood up and moved swiftly out of the room, Brendon moving with me. 

I loved pretending to be with Brendon. It was so... Right. Something clicked whenever he talked about me, and whenever I looked at him, it was with a newfound passion.  
This was all so confusing.  
"Are you okay? You keep spacing out." He frowned. I rolled my eyes harshly.  
"Me? What about you? I've never seen you act so polite!" I growled. I really hoped he had a good explanation, otherwise I was going to need an even better explanation for the police.  
"I want to make a good first impression. Remember I was your boss, and I have a bands reputation to uphold."  
"Oh." I smiled. "I was worried you had gotten a concussion from earlier and you forgot who you were."  
For some reason I was disappointed.  
'Because you want him to want to make a good first impression to your parents, because they're your parents. No other reasons.' A little voice in my head whispered.  
Okay, I'm not gonna deny it, I had a bit of a crush on Brendon for some reason. I mean, I found him attractive before, but... These feelings are not needed. He was meant to be a one night stand, not my crush.

We reentered the room holding 4 cups of coffee. My dad was smiling at me, and my mum looked fit to burst.  
Somehow Brendon and my father got into a conversation about his music, and I realised we were gravitating towards each other. His arm slung across my side of the couch, my head resting on his shoulder as he talked.  
I was snapped out of my daze as my mother stood up. "We really need to leave. We'll catch up again soon, okay?" My mum hugged me as she left, my father kissing my forehead.

I had my head in Brendon's lap, tired from talking too long and the activities from last night.  
"What was that whole thing about you singing?" He asked, rubbing my shoulder.  
"Um, well, my mum has a joke that my partners need to hear me sing before she accepts them into the family. It's just something that started a while ago." I muttered.  
"Can I hear you sing please?" Brendon looked down at me, hope in his eyes.  
"O-only if you sing with me." I stuttered. When did his eyes get so intense?  
"Depends on the song." He grinned.  
"Any song you think I know." I smiled nervously.  
He started out into Lullaby by Fall Out Boy. His voice seemed so much more delicate and intimate than when I watched him singing from backstage.  
I joined in on the second verse, my heart thrumming as I closed my eyes and got lost in the song.  
I hung on to the last note, refusing to open my eyes for a few seconds.  
Brendon's eyes were smouldering as I stared into his. "Maybe I can be accepted into the family yet." He murmured before he closed the gap between our lips.  
For an eternal moment, we were locked together in a searing kiss. I felt him pull back and smile cheekily.  
"I told you I doubted that you weren't gonna get a boyfriend. How right I was." Brendon grinned, kissing my forehead. "If you're down for that." I nodded and smiled.  
"So do you think I left a good first impression?" He grinned and leaned back in to kiss me again.

I think he left a great first impression.

**Author's Note:**

> First published work! Constructive criticism encouraged.


End file.
